Until Tomorrow
by poyntersally
Summary: The Varden was getting put back together. Nasuada had things under control. Galbatorix still had one egg, and Murtagh was getting stronger everyday. When Galbatorix knew he was ready, Murtagh was sent to kill Nasuada.


Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

The Varden was getting put back together. Nasuada had things under control. Galbatorix still had one egg, and Murtagh was getting stronger everyday. When Galbatorix knew he was ready, Murtagh was sent to kill Nasuada.

Murtagh sat up in his room. He was locked in as usual. He couldn't remember how many times Galbatorix had caught him trying to escape. He was muttering words in the ancient language, trying to find a way out of his curse. Thorn was chained outside, he contacted Murtagh.

_What's troubling you little one? _Murtagh closed the barrier between his mind and Thorn's. Thorn let out a great roar, and Murtagh gave in.

_I don't want to be like my father Thorn. He was a murder, and now...I'm just as bad as him. _

_Little one, don't talk that way. You are smart, you will find a way out of this._

_That doesn't matter now Thorn, everyone I ever loved thinks I betrayed them. I killed their men. I..._

_Hush little one, you will break the curse. Just give it time. Go to sleep, stop troubling yourself like this. _Murtagh stopped communicating with Thorn. He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. His door opened suddenly. Galbatorix.

"I have a job for you."

Nasuada was traveling with Eragon to Farthen Dur. They had decided to take horses because Saphira was still healing from the battle. She flew overhead, and looked out for danger. They pitched camp and as always Nasuada couldn't sleep. She couldn't help thinking about Murtagh. She thought that he and the twins were dead, and she wondered if that would have been better than the truth. She couldn't bear the thought of Murtagh serving Galbatorix. Especially after all of the talks they had, and how he said he would rather die than become his father. She was awoken from her thoughts by a twig snapping outside her tent. She saw the man's shadow and knew it wasn't Eragon. He was still moving towards the front of the tent. He lunged into the tent, and Nasuada immediately had a knife at his throat. She looked down and dropped the knife. It was Murtagh. He scrambled to pick up the knife, he was pushing it at her, but not trying to harm her.

"Take it, plunge it into my heart, slit my throat do anything. Just kill me, break me from my curse. But hold on one second."

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the lips. She welcomed his mouth on hers and put her arms around his neck. They kissed for a long time. When they finally did break apart, Murtagh rested his forehead on hers.

"Do it now, but know that not even the pain of that dagger could equal half of the pain I feel when I think of what I have done to you. I am sorry for everything I have put you through, and I would rather die than live with the fact that I have betrayed you. I love you, and want you to know that my heart will always belong to you fair Nasuada."

Murtagh closed his eyes, waiting for the lethal blow. Nasuada sat there with the dagger in her hand. She dropped it and caressed Murtagh's cheek.

"Please Nasuada my mind is made up, please don't let me change my decision. Your bravery here could end a thousand years of blood shed."

"My bravery. Is that what you call it? You may have betrayed your heart, but I can not betray mine. I will not."

Murtagh opened his eyes. He slowly looked down at Nasuada. He saw the tears forming in her eyes, and wiped them away. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her beautiful ebony hair.

"I am under Galbatorix' control. Not under my own free will, but I am still his puppet. Although I have tried every night and day, I can not find a way to release his control. Please Nasuada..."

He couldn't go on. Nasuada let out a great sob, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He kissed her hair, and rocked her gently.

"Nasuada, Galbatorix sent me to kill you. Please, either kill me now, or have Eragon chain me up. My dragon is hiding in the forest. He will allow you to chain him too. I am not safe Nasuada. I am not the same man you fell in love with."

"That's where you are wrong. You are Murtagh. Son of Morzan. Rider of Thorn. You risk your life to save that of others. Others who you do not know. You live up to your word, and you have not let me down yet."

"Nasuada, don't lie."

"I'm not lying. You are the man I fell in love with."

Murtagh kissed her fiercely. She let out a moan, and heard Eragon awaken. Murtagh didn't care. He pulled Nasuada close to him, and continued kissing her, knowing that he would probably not get another chance in a long time. Nasuada did not fight back, she also knew that they would probably not get to see each other soon. The flap of the tent opened, and the couple turned to meet the eyes of Eragon.

"What?..." Eragon was lost for words. He stared dumbstruck at the two lovers, and after a moments hesitation pulled out his sword. Murtagh pulled out Zar'roc, but for a different reason. He placed Zar'roc on the ground and walked up to Eragon. He said in the ancient language.

"I surrender myself and my dragon, Thorn, to you. You may punish us as you see fit."

Nasuada let out a gasp. She knew that Eragon would chose death as the most reasonable punishment for what Murtagh did. Eragon looked from Nasuada to Murtagh, both of them staring straight at him.

"Your punishment will be decided in the morning. Until then, Saphira will keep a watch on you and your dragon. You will not escape so don't even try."

"You have my word." Nasuada was quietly crying. She could not believe what she was hearing. She got up and went over to Murtagh. She held onto his arms, and shook him while she yelled at him.

"What are you doing? The most reasonable punishment is death. Why did you say that? Couldn't you just prove your allegiance?"

"I told you, I have tried. Nothing has worked, death is the only option I see."

"No! You can't."

"I do believe my love, that Eragon has not decided my punishment as of now. He said that he will decide in the morning. He has not chosen death yet."

"But he could. Then what?"

"Then I will say my last good-byes. I will apologize to Thorn. I will beg for forgiveness from Eragon, and then I will pledge my undying love to you while memorizing your beautiful face." He cupped his hands around her face, and bent down to kiss her. She moved her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. His hands moved down to her waist, and he traced his fingers over her perfectly outlined hips.

"Until tomorrow." With his final words Murtagh left Nasuada in her tent. He stalked outside to Saphira. He bowed down to the magnificent creature. Nasuada couldn't help but shake as she watched her love bravely walk to his death. When it all came down to it, she was his demise. He would not have been here if he wasn't order to kill _her_.

I know. I know. Crappy ending, but I didn't know where this was going, and I wanted it to end a little angsty. Besides, now you can decide for yourselves. Does Murtagh die, or does Eragon spare him? Tell me what you think! Be it good or bad! I accept all reviews.


End file.
